With My Love
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Just simple smut between Jessica and Jeff Hardy


With My Love

With My Love My dearest Jeff I missed you so much. If someone would have told me when I was younger that one day I would fall in love with a man who end up never being around, I would have told then they were crazy! I hate the fact that I can't go to bed and see you laying there waiting for me. What do you do on the road with out me? Do you think about me? Do you long for me? I'm tempted to tell you what I did last night. Should I??? Ok. Remember that video we made awhile back. Our quote unquote home porn? Well I watches it. Well maybe I should say I did more than just watched it. It started out you and me passionately kissing on the video, and you started to make your way down to my deepest parts. Funny thing was I suddenly felt my hand creep in between my legs. I started to imagine my finger was your tongue. Stroking my clit, probing in and out making me pour with juices. I started to moan your name, I let the word Jeff tremble across my lips. I brought my finger to my mouth pretending that was your tongue in my mouth letting me share what I tasted like with you. I was just about to fantasize about you entering me, when the phone rang. Let me know what you think about this fantasy, write back soon. Yours forever Jessica.

Jessica WHOA!! You nearly blew me away with that letter. It's a big change from your normal letters. But I do have to say I loved it. I wish I could have been there to share the pleasure you enjoyed. But I can't say I'm not guilty of this sorta pleasure too. Last night after I read your letter I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I decided I would start your fantasy where you ended. I imagined you were over me sliding softly onto my manhood. Up and down went my hand mimicking the movements you would have made. I imagined your breasts were slapping against my face, and I popped one of your erect tits into my mouth. My teeth bit hard on my finger imagining that was your hard nipple in my mouth. I grew harder and harder as you pumped furiously against me. Finally I felt myself release and my whole body shuddered with immense pleasure. I could only wish you could have been here to share it. Love you always Jeff.

I can't believe you! Jeff I never expected you to write back like that. You can't imagine what that did to me. As my eyes scrolled across the letter I could imagine you doing what you described in the letter. It was so amazing it made me finish watching that movie. It was at that part, remember when we pulled out all those toys. I started out with the huge dildo that you had pulled out in the video. In one quick motion I slammed it into myself and in a mix of pleasure and pain I screamed out your name. I rocked it back and forth pretending it was you who was rocking it in and out of my soaking were lips. My body trembled as I came to the brink of climaxing. I felt my body quiver in pleasure and I quickly pulled out the now soaking wet dildo. I noticed in the video that you stuck the dildo in your mouth in order to suck up all my delicious juices. I follow your actions and place it into my mouth. My sweet cum ran like honey down my throat, and I smiled now pleases with myself. Oh Jeff, if only you were here to share all this with me. You have to get home soon. Write me back soon. Madly yours Jessica.

Jessica ran down her stairs and opened her mailbox. She shifted through the normal bills, in search of a letter from Jeff. She stopped when she saw her letter staring back at her with the words RETURN TO SENDER written across it. "What the hell?" She asked herself angrily. Turning on her heel she stormed back into her house. "I can't believe it didn't reach him." She yelled angrily. She threw the mail down on the floor and sat down picking up the phone. She dialed Jeff's cell number and waited for it to ring. From behind her she heard the all to familiar melody of his cell phone. She turned slowly, to see Jeff standing behind her. Before he could say anything, she jumped over the couch and pounced on him pressing her lips against his.


End file.
